Image sensors typically include an array of electronic sensing elements, each of which is capable of detecting one or more pre-determined wavelengths of electromagnet radiation (e.g., visible light). Each electronic sensing element of the array provides a signal indicating what wavelength of light, if any, it has detected, such that the array of sensing elements provide a number of signals which are collectively representative of an image. These signals are routed from the array using an optical interconnect structure, which has a series of optical pathways that carry electromagnetic radiation (e.g., visible light) much in the same way as metal wires carry current or voltage. Because this optical interconnect includes many pathways to carry signals from the tightly packed sensing elements of the array, it is desirable for the optical interconnect to be tightly packed.